The Okama Way
by CSpacian
Summary: The Straw Hat crew says goodbye to Mr. 2 the only way one can! The Okama Way! Yes, I was bored when I wrote this . WARNING: If you haven't finished the Impel Down Arc this might be considered to contain spoilers.


"I salute Bon!" shouted Luffy nearly crying. He was dressed in an odd fashion of a long elegant blue dress (stolen from Nami's room without her permission or knowledge). The bra hidden underneath was filled with papers. He stood on the edge of the Thousand Sunny saluting the fallen comrade. Luffy held his hat in front of him.

Bon had given his life selflessly to save Luffy's life and as such he will be remembered forever. He remembered the first day they fished him up…the days back with Vivi. He missed Vivi, too, but he knew Vivi was alive. He believed that Bon had beaten Magellan, but Jimbei, Buggy, and Mr. 3 all tried to talk sense into him. Luffy was at a lost with the 'death' of his okama nakama.

"Luffy? Luffy?" shouted the familiar blonde hair cook. He looked around for Luffy trying to find him, but he couldn't figure out where he had gone. He ate all the meat in fridge (how he got the combination he'd never know) and ran! He's been searching for him ever since. Sanji then saw the girl standing on the edge of the Thousand Sunny. She was wearing an elegant blue dress. She had short black hair. She seemed a bit on the muscular side, but she was still pretty. She had Sanji wrapped around her finger already.

"My Lovely bride-kun " swooned Sanji as he jumped up to the girl. He picked her up and closed his eyes. He held her romantically close to his face. "Such a long time at sea, must have dulled my senses…I never realized such a beauty even existed on this ship…I would love to spend the rest of the time out at sea with you."

"Uh…Sanji," spoke Luffy with a dreadful/scared tone in his voice.

A tick formed on Sanji's forehead. _"THAT IMBECILE! I AM FINALLY MEETING A GIRL WHO DOESN'T SPEAK OUT AGAINST ME HOLDING HER AND HE INTERUPTS ME!" _He snapped out of his love daze and turned around to yell at the captain. He blinked no one was there. "I am sorry, lovely. Where were we…" he turned his attention back to the girl in his arms… "LUFFY!" He dropped the captain onto the deck. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GIRL!" He took another look at the captain. "WHY ARE YOU IN A DRESS YOU CRAP-CAPTAIN!"

"I am honoring Bon Clay!" shouted Luffy, "He was a brave man he deserves to be sent out in the Okama way!"

"Give me one good reasons why I shouldn't clobber you for wearing a dress right this instance!" shouted Sanji.

"I think he looks good in it, actually," said Robin from her spot on the dock. "Blue is his color…I think you'd be more of a pink." Sanji swooned.

(-A few minutes later-)

Sanji stood at attention next Luffy. Luffy still in his blue dress while Sanji wore an overly frilly pink dress next to him. Sanji would never admit it but this wasn't one of Nami's dresses…or Robin's…it was his from the time he was in the Kamabakka Queendom. He'd never tell anyone it was his dress. His dress…it would never feel right.

"I am feeling especially SUPA this week!" shouted Franky as he came up from the bottom of the boat making some last minute improvements on the boat. He saw two women standing on the edge of the boat saluting…who were the girls? He'd be polite. He went up there and tapped the blonde haired one on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss, WHO ARE YOU!"

Sanji turned around and Franky jumped out of his skin. "SANJI!" The black haired one turned around next. "LUFFY! What are you doing!"

"We celebrating our friend Mr. 2 Bon Clay," shouted Luffy.

"Who?" asked Franky.

"A crazy Okama we met several times on our journey," said Sanji, "I'm just dressed this way to get Robin to like me!"

"…good luck with that," said Franky. "But why? Aren't there better send-offs?"

"You wouldn't understand," said Luffy, "You've spent too much time working! You've never experienced the joy of a dress and you never will! Only man who ever fully appreciated it was BON! A machine like you'd never understand!"

(A few minutes later, again-)

Franky stood on the edge of the Thousand Sunny in a brilliant red dress. It was slightly stretched on his huge muscles. He saluted the sea alongside Sanji and Luffy.

The long nosed sniper walked onto the scene followed by the faithful reindeer-like doctor. Chopper was the first one to notice the two girls on the deck. The third could be a girl with massive biceps…and a weird hairdo? It was Franky!

"FRANKY!" shouted Chopper. Sanji, Luffy, and Franky all turned around. Usopp saw them and immediately exploded in a laughing frenzy. Chopper's mouth stood agape at the sight of the three men.

Sanji jumped off of his spot and walked up to Usopp. He grabbed him with his hand and lifted his foot in the air. "What's SO FUNNY?" shouted Sanji.

"Nothing…nothing…" said Usopp cowering. "I mean, I wish I could wear a dress, too…but we are…apparently…all out of dresses…"

"Nonsense," said Sanji, "we've got plenty more!"

"What's going on," asked Chopper.

"We are saluting our fallen comrade Bon!" shouted Luffy. "We are sending him out in the okama way!"

"COOL!" shouted Chopper. "Let's join too, Usopp!"

Usopp's smiled through his bloody face and swollen eyes (given to him by Sanji).

(A few minutes later)

The five men stood on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Luffy in blue, Sanji in pink, Franky in red, Usopp in yellow, and Chopper in a pure white dress. They all saluted the sea.

"WE ALL SALUTE YOU, BON CLAY," said Luffy, Franky, Usopp, and Chopper.

"I LOVE YOU, ROBIN!" shouted Sanji above the others.

"What was all that noise," said Brook coming out of the bedrooms. He saw the group of women standing on the deck. He rushed over to them. "May I please see your panties?"

The group turned around and looked at him. "NO!" They shouted in unison.

"AH! That was quite a scare! I nearly jumped out of my skin!" shouted Brook. "Yohohohoho! But I can't cause I got no skin! Bone joke!"

"Want to join us saluting Bon?" asked Usopp.

"Bon? Bon who?" asked Brook.

"An okama," said Franky, "we are sending him out in the okama way!"

"I'll pass," said Brook.

"You get to have your own panties," said Sanji.

"I'M IN!" shouted Brook as he rushed. He returned moments later in a black dress.

The SIX men stood on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Luffy in blue, Sanji in pink, Franky in red, Usopp in yellow, Chopper in a pure white dress, and Brook in black. They all saluted the sea. Robin had finally went up there and was saluting to the sea as well.

Zoro yawned. He had fallen asleep on the deck. He looked up and saw seven women standing saluting the sea…he shrugged it off. "Seven women…Sanji is going to be a pain now…"

"What about me being a pain," shouted Sanji, he turned around the dressed swished around his legs. "Even in the presence of a million women I retain my usual calmness!"

"That's right," said Robin agreeing with Sanji. Sanji swooned.

"Wait…if that's Sanji…" thought Zoro aloud. He looked at the other 'women'. He soon recognized the figure of the rest of his nakama. He exploded into laughter. He laid on his back laughing like crazy. He laughed for a long time at the idiots on the boat. The only time he stopped was when he fell into another nap.

"I say…" started Sanji.

"…we dress him up…" continued Usopp.

"And have him stand here," finished Franky.

The three men grabbed Zoro and disappeared into the cabins. They soon returned with a sleeping Zoro dressed in green. Franky, Usopp, and Sanji tied Zoro to a pole and began to the salute the sea again.

The seven men stood saluting sea. Luffy in blue, Sanji in pink, Franky in red, Usopp in yellow, Chopper in a pure white dress, Brook in black, and Zoro in green. Robin giggled at the insane array of men in dresses.

"WE SALUTE YOU BON!" shouted Luffy, Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Robin.

"I LOVE YOU ROBIN," chimed in Sanji.

Zoro finished with a loud snore.

The orange haired navigator got on top of the deck. She was fuming. She was filled with rage. "WHERE ARE ALL OF MY DRESSES?" She saw the gang of gathered Okamas on the deck. She now knew who stole her dresses.

* * *

That's boredom for ya. Sometimes it creates a magnificent piece of work other times it forces seven men into dresses saluting an okama. This is probably just the later. Please review with your thoughts.


End file.
